Night Light
by Celace
Summary: We live, love, and cry. We never forget
1. Chapter 1

Night Light

By Celace

I come here often just to hear the waves roll onto the shore, with the moon lighting the glassy surface of the water. Sometimes the foam caresses the sand drawing it back into the ocean. Other times it crashes into the sand, unrelenting in its purpose to drag what had once belonged to the ocean.

Did you ever regret meeting me? If you knew what would happen, would you've still willingly come to me? I ask myself, why did you trust me every night and I still don't have an answer. I'd gladly take your place, but would you be doing what I'm doing now. Perhaps your death was a good thing.

When you were alive, your smile drew me to you and your heart wrapped me in its warmth. Now that you're dead, I can't forget you. I belong to you, even though someone else tells me different. Why can't you live again? I'd do anything to bring you back. I want to see the sun again, not the moon. I want to feel the warmth invading me, right down to the darkest places. All I feel now is a memory of that sunshine.

Even when I thought you were alive again, you stayed in the dark, no longer my shining light. You lied to me and used me to get to everyone else. I am a fool. I know because if I ever saw you again, I'd still trust you.

I can feel him coming, taste it in the air. He calls me an idiot for still loving you, but I've seen the tears he sheds because of you. If I met him before you, I'd have probably loved him more than you, but I didn't so I don't. He loves me and I know it ever time he holds me. I can feel his desperation to try and get me to love him as he loves me. His fear of what I might do to myself overwhelms him constantly, forcing him to never lose sight of me.

The funny part in our relationship is that he used to try and kill me. Now he wants me alive. I don't want to hurt him anymore. Please tell me what to do. I can't forget you, but I can't forget him either. He's almost here. His fear leaks out of his carefully erected walls. He treasures control, but the place where he needs the most control has none.

I can't keep on hurting him. I need to leave, to start over by myself, away from all of the people that I can hurt. Over these years I've learn to block out emotions. I need to rely on that ability to keep sane. I need to leave ... now!

A car pulls out of the desolate parking lot. The moon shines like a beacon calling the darkness to it. The car travels toward civilization, more specifically the airport. There the car will be left and the driver will be gone. As soon as the car is gone from the beach area, another one comes parking in the exact same spot. A figure dressed in black stumbles out as if in fear, his fiery hair let loose, gently waving in the air. He falls to his knees as rain starts to fall. The clouds cover the sky, but the moon remains in full view.

The wind gently whispers to the blond staring blankly in the airport" Don't leave."

Should this be a One-Shot?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, Altealice, but this story is a Schu x Yohji. If you wait a little while longer, I have a second story which I'm thinking about having Aya x Omi. Thank you to those who reviewed. You made me feel guilty for just ending it there because I hate fics that just end. Ones like "Don't Speak", beautifully written, but I hated the ending.

OH I don't own Weiss Kreuz, but I wish they were real. They're so much more interesting then real guys.

Chapter Two

"Don't Leave"

God please don't be him. I don't want him to find me. Just let me be. I can't face him when I know I'd just hurt him more. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him.

The blond man sank to the ground in the airport. He looked out of the glass windows he sat by, staring up at the moon. By now the moon was half way in the sky.

Back at the beach the redhead was now sitting on the beach watching the waves lap at the shoreline. The rain soaking through his black ensemble, but he doesn't seem to notice. Tears gently fall from his face as he tries to deny himself the truth of what just happened.

Why can't he forget about you? I'd do anything for him and he knows it, but he still loves you more. Why? What will it take for him to see? Let him go! I know you still have some kind of hold on him, even in death. Give him up. You can't hold onto the living in death. I know I've tried, but he made me see that. I want to help him. Give him up.

As he said these words to the black sky above him, the man at the airport fell asleep by the window. He finds himself in a secluded alley.

Oh God, please not this place.

"Why not? You've spent your life after I died blaming yourself for my death. Face it, you're masochistic." A young woman walks up to the man sitting by the wall. She kneels in front of him.

"I killed you twice...

"NO you didn't. I chose what to do. Not you. Unless you killed me by your own hand and quite frankly I'm glad you killed me the second time. I don't want to hurt people and I thank you for stopping me. Right now you need to get through your thick skull that if you do run away, you really will kill someone. He loves you. In fact he's blaming me for keeping you. Love, you've got to let me go. The dead don't belong with the living. You said once that I was your sun, but the sun is nothing without a moon. It shines brighter then anything else, but the moon watches over those in the dark. It gives hope to those who can never feel the sun. Let him guide you through the dark because you can't return to the light."

"I can't forget about you."

With a frustrated sigh, the lady whacks him on the head. "I never said forget about me. I said let me go. There is a difference. I love you and to live the way you do now is an insult to me. I loved life, since I can't live now, I want you to live for me."

"I don't want to hurt him anymore."

"And by running away you are accomplishing what? Oh I know you're hurting him more. He'd rather you stay by his side then run away from him. Now go before I kick your ass! You were annoying in life, but now you're worse."

She kisses him on the forehead, just as he wakes up.

The same whisper from before says"Go to him."

Should I end it here?


	3. Chapter 3

It's been awhile since I updated.

Chapter 3

Lost in a daze, the fiery telepath stares blankly into the ocean failing to see the moon caress waves that slipped up to where he sat, soaking his pants. He soon fell asleep sitting there.

Within his mind, Schuldig sat, leaning against a white couch, in a white room, with a TV in front of him. Glimpses of his happiest moments blazed across the screen. All he could do was sit there, watching as tears left silent trails down his cheekbones, disappearing below his jaw line.

"You know you two deserve each other for all this crying that you're doing."

Schuldig stiffened as he heard a decidedly feminine voice behind him. Jumping up he turned around to see a figure lying on the couch with an arm propping her head up. A figure that he hated.

Bristling with malice, Schuldig growled "What are you doing here?"

"Watching you mope."

"And loving it I'm sure."

Asuka's face grew cold as she slid off the couch and stepped in front of Schuldig.

"I never asked to die. I never asked to hurt him and I most certainly didn't ask to watch your relationship fall apart. You think I want this then you're far denser than I thought. I love Yohji, but I'm dead now."

"I know that and he knows that, but he doesn't care."

"I don't think you know I'm dead. If you did then you wouldn't have let my memory take over your heart. Yohji loves you. I know it, but you're so fearful of what he would do to himself that you don't take the time to act like you should. As a real lover, not a baby sitter. He doesn't need that."

Schuldig swallowed hard, "have I worried too much."

Covering her eyes with her hand and sighing, "If you didn't fret so much about him remembering me then maybe he would let me go. He thinks it has to be you or me. If you love him, then you wouldn't make him choose. I'm his past, someone he will never have again. Why do you feel threatened every time he thinks of me?"

Schuldig sank to his knees. "I don't' want to lose him. I know what is going on in his mind, I can see it. He wants to be with you more then he wants to be with me. He'd kill himself."

Staring at the kneeling man Asuka rolled her eyes. "Many you two really do deserve each other. You rely too much on your power. Don't read his mind, people think and remember things that they don't want to. Feel his heart and see his face. Every time he looks at you he couldn't be happier. Don't lose that. Not because of me."

"But…"

"NO buts, now you're using me as an excuse. GO to him before he leaves."

Sputtering Schuldig sat up as the taste of salt water filled his senses. His entire body was soaked now as he realized the tide had come in. He got up slowly remembering his dream. Looking up at the sky he closed his eyes, but felt a hard nudge turning him around and then a sharp smack on his butt forcing him to jump.

"GO"


End file.
